


Differences

by leafykeen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce is a good parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mentioned Catherine Todd, Mentioned Dick Grayson, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: "Bruce didn't often wish Jason and Dick were more alike. But at least when he and Dick would fight, Dick would come to him, seeking comfort and reconcilliation."Jason is sad, and he gets a hug. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and terrible, and so poorly written, but I needed a break from all the Death In The Family fics that have been showing up everywhere I look. And we all know that full-blown angst is the only thing I know how to write.

Bruce didn't often wish Jason and Dick were more alike. But at least when he and Dick would fight, Dick would come to him, seeking comfort and reconcilliation. Eventually. Until he didn't anymore. Until a hug wasn't enough to fix things, and Dick was demanding apologies for things Bruce wasn't even sure he did. Until he stopped appreciating what he called Bruce's _overprotectiveness_ as affection, and began to chafe under his guardian actually caring whether he lived or died- 

Bruce knew that wasn't fair. He forced himself to take a step back from his self-pity to consider his second son. Jason, who had been officially a Wayne for just over a month, even though he'd been part of the family from day one. Jason who wasn't scared of Bruce anymore, but still liked to make himself scarce whenever Bruce was angry. Like after they'd fought. 

What exactly they'd fought over, Bruce couldn't even say. All that day things between them had grown more and more contentious until a conversation about homework had devolved into both of them shouting and Jason running away. 

Bruce sighed and looked at his watch. It was nearing dinner time. He headed for Jason bedroom, where he'd heard the door slam nearly two hours before. He hesitated a moment before knocking on the door. 

"Go away." 

Bruce opened the door to find the room entirely dark. He could just make out Jason lying curled up in the middle of his bed. "Alfred will have dinner on the table soon." 

"Go away," Jason repeated, "my head hurts." 

Bruce frowned, concerned. "You sound stuffy, too. You aren't getting sick, are you?" He entered the bedroom and turned Jason's bedside lamp on on the dimmest setting. When he saw Jason's red-rimmed eyes and tearstained cheeks, what was left of his annoyance dissipated. "Jay," he said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "why are you crying?" Bruce faltered when Jason didn't answer. "I apologise for yelling at you. I'm the adult and I should've been in better control. I-" 

"It's not that," Jason interrupted. "I mean, that sucked, but..." he trailed off, then said quietly, "it's my mom's birthday today." 

"Oh, kid." Bruce was at a loss. He took in the hurt on Jason's face, aching to do something about it. "Can I....may I hold you?" Jason stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. Bruce picked him up and leaned against the headrest, tucking the boy comfortably in his arms. "Is that why we've been having such a hard time today?" 

Jason nodded again, his breath hitching. Bruce rubbed up and down Jason's back, while his son cried quietly into his shoulder. Eventually Jason's crying quieted to sniffles, and he resettled himself against Bruce, less clinging and more relaxed. They had been content that way for a while, when Bruce said, "We won't forget her. I promise. We'll celebrate her life every year. Starting tonight, if you want. Or tomorrow." 

Jason sat up to look at him. "Really? You'd do that?" 

"Of course. I-" _why was this so hard?_ "I love you, Jay. I want to do whatever makes you happy and-" he was interrupted by Jason throwing his arms around his neck. 

"I love you too, Bruce." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when Catherine's birthday is, but now it's on Bruce's calendar 
> 
> How is quarantine treating everyone? Are you slowly losing your grip on reality too? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, unless you think it's hot garbage, and then please don't let me know what going think <3


End file.
